


Secrets

by sign_from_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logan's falling prey to some of those cognitive distortions he's so fond of mentioning, M/M, we love our gay nerd though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: Patton has been acting strangely recently, and Logan has an idea as to why.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve actually ever published, so I hope it’s okay! I tried to write fluff, but it spiralled and this is what I ended up with. If you leave a comment then you legally own my heart. If you notice a typo or something, hit me up <3
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of cheating, although none is actually occurring.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr!! ~ sign-from-god-complex.tumblr.com ~

****Logan dropped down on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

Patton had been acting strangely all week. At first it had just started out with slightly odd excuses when Logan had asked to spend time with him, but it had escalated to Patton not allowing Logan into his room as well as going out at weird times and disappearing before Logan even got a chance to say goodbye. It was odd, and it kind of hurt.

Even their other roommates had gotten involved. On more than one occasion this week he'd been given a slightly guilty look as Virgil or Roman had tried to lead him into the commons or away from the commons, depending on the day. He would have said that they were planning a surprise of some sort, but there really were no events coming up to give them a reason to do so.

He had thought that their relationship had been progressing nicely. Patton had been giggly and joyful -- granted, Patton was almost always giggly and joyful, but he had seemed to be more so when he was with Logan. Patton had genuinely seemed to enjoy the time he spent with him. Now, however, he was equally as happy after his mysterious trips out. Logan knew it was foolish, but he started to wonder whether he'd ever been the cause for that happiness at all.

No, speculating wouldn't do. He needed to confront Patton, because really, nothing was going to be solved if they didn't discuss it like the reasonable adults he's sure they could be. And if Patton wanted to break up because he found someone better, well, then Logan would just have to deal with that. He loved Patton and he only wanted him to be happy, and if he was happier with someone else... it would hurt, but it would ultimately be for the best.

Logan slipped out of his room and made his way down the corridor towards Patton's door. He was just about to knock when he heard a strange sound coming from inside the room, followed by some insistent shushing from Patton.

"Quiet, silly! Logan might hear you, and then where would we be?"

Logan's heart sank. Patton really was hiding someone from him. Well, he guesses it's better that he knows now rather than letting it drag on any further. Before he could head back to his room to let the tears that were building up behind his eyes fall, he heard another whisper from Patton.

"Gosh, I'm gonna go get Virgil or Roman to take care of you for a bit; I need a break."

Virgil? Roman? He knew the others were aware of what his boyfriend was doing, but actually being involved is another thing entirely. Logan heard some shuffling from the other side of the door and belatedly realised that Patton was going to be entering the corridor in a very short amount of time. And there was nowhere for Logan to go.

He quickly spun on the spot and started walking in the direction of his room, as he heard the door creak open.

"Logan!"

Logan turned around at the sound of his name, trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible. Patton's smile was slightly strained and Logan realised he was going to have to admit what he heard. He was tired of the secrecy and the lying.

"How... long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Patton's face dropped and he suddenly seemed so contrite, as if that was going to make Logan forgive him any easier, "Logan, I was going to tell you, I promise! It's just, the whole situation got so out of hand and I-"

"Save it, Patton," Logan said, struggling to keep a waver out of his voice, "I don't want to hear it."

Patton looked so disappointed and Logan wanted to feel some kind of vindication in that, but all he could feel was hurt and betrayal.

"So I guess that's a no on keeping him, huh?"

Logan felt a bubble of anger well up inside him. Patton was barely taking this seriously! Logan knew the moral side was known for being silly and playful, but this was ridiculous. They were having a serious discussion about a serious topic and he was making jokes!

"Keeping him?!" Logan yelled, "Patton he's not a dog!"

Patton's look of disappointment was quickly replaced by confusion. He started to approach Logan, carefully, like the way one might approach a skittish animal.

"Logan...? What do you think I have hidden away in my room...?"

By the time he'd finished his sentence, Patton had reached Logan and grabbed his wrist, tugging them closer together. Logan wanted to pull away, but... if this was the last chance he had to be close to Patton he was going to be selfish and soak it up for as long as he could. Logan dropped his eyes to the ground, not able to look at his boyfriend as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"A boy of some kind- Look, Patton I wouldn't have cared if you'd found someone better, I just wish you'd told me."

Logan looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor to meet Patton's eyes... which were filled with tears. He looked _horrified_.

"Lolo, no," he whispered, wiping away some of the tears Logan hadn't realised had managed to leak out, "No, no no no no."

Not dropping Logan's wrist, Patton started walking towards his room, tugging Logan along behind him. Logan tried to resist, telling him that he didn't want to see, but Patton was insistent.

And once they reached the door and Patton pushed it open, Logan was met with a sight that was as unexpected as it was relieving.

There, on the rug next to Patton’s bed, sat a small, grey, fluffy dog.

"Logan... meet Storm. Virgil named him."

Logan spent a minute processing that.

"Patton you have a..."

"Yep."

"And so you're not-"

"No."

Logan was crying before he'd even realised he'd hit the ground. He curled up, pulling his knees up to chest to hide his tear-stained face. He could feel Patton slot himself in against Logan’s back -- rocking him back and forth and whispering to him in between kisses he pressed to his skin.

Normally Logan would have been embarrassed to show so much emotion, but he trusted Patton. Patton was safe. He’d been trying to convince Logan for so long that it was okay to feel, that he didn’t have to be some emotionless robot, so Logan let himself feel.

Logan barely realised he’d been whispering apologies under his breath until Patton’s words had caught up to him.

“Shhh, no it’s alright, darling. You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have kept it from you; it’s my fault. I love you. I love you, I love you, _I love you_.”

Logan raised his head from his knees and tucked his head under Patton’s chin, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you too,” he mumbled. Patton responded with a teary laugh.

Through the haze, Logan felt a soft but persistent pressure against his leg accompanied by a small whining sound. He glanced down to see Storm trying to sniff at his face, front paws pressing down in his lap.

“Looks like he likes you,” Patton giggled, face brightening.

Logan reached down to pet the puppy’s head and was rewarded with a lick to his palm. He smiled.

“So, uh...”  Patton cleared his throat hesitantly.

Logan slipped out of Patton’s arms and turned to look at his boyfriend. Storm responded to this by attempting to climb his way into Logan’s lap. Logan politely ignored him.

Patton gave a self-deprecating laugh, “I suppose now wouldn’t be a good time to talk about adopting a puppy, huh?”


End file.
